


Fill in The Blanks

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hanzo is Awkward, Romance, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS: Sit in your seat, quietly, for about 5-10 minutes. Act as though you’re actually taking a quiz. After the allotted time, pass your papers. Then you’re free for the rest of the period. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO HANABI.
Relationships: Hanabi/Hanzo (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Hayabusa/Kagura (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Fill in The Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better be open-minded or smth lmao. i don't know if the way i depicted this is realistic or not, but this is fanfiction so everything goes i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also for @sarawa1i to whom i vaguely remember promising a happy hanazo fic after the tragic one lol

Hayabusa dove into his seat mere seconds before the second bell rang, and he sighed in relief. Thank goodness for girlfriends who save their boyfriends a seat when they’re running late—even if said girlfriend was glaring daggers at him right now.

“What took you so long?” She complained. “I texted you _thirty_ minutes ago.”

“Sorry,” He stole a kiss on Kagura’s cheek, making her blush. “Gusion wanted to play one more round.”

“And you smoked his ass?”

“ _Absolutely_.”

Kagura only shook her head. “Boys and their games.”

“Love you too, babe.” He squeezed her hand gently before leaning over to see Kagura’s other seatmate. “What’s with her?”

Hanabi was hunched over in her seat, poring through several print outs, another notebook open on her lap. Her eyes traveled quickly from page to page, muttering as she did. Hayabusa doubted she even heard him arrive.

“Hana thinks Sir Akakage is holding a quiz today, just because it’s a week before midterms.” Kagura said. “I tried telling her that he doesn’t seem to be that kind of teacher, but she’s not having it. She likes over-performing in this class. You know, because she likes—“

“Good morning,” A voice rang out from in front, Sir Hanzo Akakage, their Physics teacher, had arrived.

“Good morning, sir!” Several voices, notably female, replied. Hayabusa rolled his eyes. It was no surprise that a lot of the girls liked him even though he taught one of the hardest subjects in the university. Even Hanabi stopped reading, staring silently at their teacher, though Hayabusa can’t tell if it is a stare of nervousness or fascination.

“How was your day, sir?” One of their classmates chirped—probably Selena.

“It was fine, thank you for your concern,” Came the amiable reply.

“See?” Kagura nudged Hanabi, who was still staring. “He’s in a good mood! There’s no way he’d hold a surprise—“

“We’ll be doing things a little differently today,” Sir Akakage continued. “Put your notes and other unrelated materials away. We’re having a surprise quiz.”

_Oh._

• ━━━━━••●•• ━━━━━•

Kagura’s eyes widened. She wasn’t entirely sure, but her jaw probably dropped as well. “What—how—“

“You all know I don’t like repeating myself, right? Put your other stuff away, _now_. Distance your chairs.“ Sir Akakage pulled out a stack of papers from his bag— _test papers_? Kagura couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this was the same teacher who loved holding quizzes on a one fourth sheet of paper and awarded bonus points when he felt like it? She peeked behind her to see if there was an observer, but there weren’t any. Hanabi was now looking at her smugly, _I told you so_ written all over her face, while making a big show of shoving her notes back into her bag. Clearly there was no chance of her letting Kagura do some last minute reading.

Instead she looked over at Hayabusa—and was even more flabbergasted to see her boyfriend leaning back in his chair after moving it away from Kagura, whistling and twirling his pen.

“Aren’t you the slightest bit nervous?”

“Hmm? Yeah, a little.” Hayabusa’s eyes got a glint of excitement, the way they usually get when he’s being challenged to something. Handsome, but Kagura was _so_ not in the mood for that right now. “But come on, if you listen well to his classes it’s really easy.”

_Show-off_. “Not everyone is as smart as you, Haya-kun.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you copy off mine,” Hayabusa winked at her, and Kagura only let out an exasperated huff as the stack of papers finally reached their row. Kagura clicked her pen as she took a paper from the pile, passing one on to Hayabusa as well. She wrote her name on the blank on top of the paper, before reading the instructions. Her eyes narrowed as she read the first line, and the next, and the next—before bursting out into a barely concealed giggle.

“Miss Kagura? Is anything wrong?” Sir Akakage raised an eyebrow at her from the teacher’s table.

“O-oh, nothing, sir! Everything’s fine,” Kagura struggled to keep a straight face on as she looked down at her paper again. _Well, isn’t this fun…_

She stared at her watch for what seemed like forever before someone finally stood up to pass their paper—probably Claude, that guy was always too impatient to leave class—and his friend Chou and Bruno followed suit, then the rest of the class passed theirs as well. Kagura caught Hayabusa’s eye and he nodded. They stood up together to pass their papers, and wordlessly fixed their bags and left the classroom. Kagura snuck a look at the rapidly emptying classroom—Fanny and Silvanna were now packing up their bags as well, leaving Hanabi as the only person left seated, her face flushed scarlet. Sir Akakage remained at his seat at the teacher’s table, still as a statue, yet Kagura swore the tips of his ears were red.

“So, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the period?” Hayabusa popped up beside her, winding an arm around her shoulder.

“No idea. You?”

“Claude said something about free milk tea at the cafeteria today, you in?”

“You like anything that’s free,” She poked him in the nose. “But yeah, sure, I’m in.” She looked at the classroom one last time. “Shouldn’t we wait for Hanabi, though?”

“Nah.” Hayabusa gently guided Kagura away from the doorway and to the cafeteria. “I’m pretty sure she’ll find us eventually."

• ━━━━━••●•• ━━━━━•

_Moniyan University_

_SY 2020-2021_

_GE 7 (Physics and Real-World Applications) Quiz 4_

_SME: Engr. Mr. Hanzo Akakage, MPhys_

_Name:_______________________

_Course:______________________

_GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS: Sit in your seat, quietly, for about 5-10 minutes. Act as though you’re actually taking a quiz. After the allotted time, pass your papers. Then you’re free for the rest of the period. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO HANABI._

• ━━━━━••●•• ━━━━━•

Hanabi fumed in her seat; if this only weren’t a classroom setting she would’ve ripped the paper to shreds, and probably would’ve done something worse to her professor. The absolute nerve of him! If he only wasn’t one of her teachers she definitely would—

“Miss Hanabi,” Sir Akakage—no, Sir _Hanzo_ , as he lets some of the students call him, even though Kagura and Hayabusa both stick to using his last name, “Aren’t you finished with your test yet?”

“Prick,” Hanabi muttered, her face heating up even more, if that was even possible. “You absolutely pig-headed, idiotic, ludicrous prick—“

“Miss Hanabi, if you’re going to insult me, I’d rather you do it loud enough so I can counter against it,” Sir Hanzo stood up from his table, moving to Kagura’s empty seat and sitting beside her, arms crossed. There was a gleam in his eyes—the same kind of gleam Hayabusa has in his when he’s excited, but Hanabi was used to that. She was more intrigued by her professor—he was quieter and more mysterious by far—

_Yuck,_ Hanabi cringed. _This is your teacher! Get a grip!_

_Though he_ is _only four years older—_

_No! Bad Hanabi! Stop!_

“Hanabi,” Sir Hanzo spoke up again, and there was no longer any mockery in his tone, instead he sounded… anxious? “Whatever your answer is, I will perfectly understand. I just want to let you know that the dean gave me full permission to do this, and, um...” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Yup, that’s pretty much it.”

_How cute._ The outrage in Hanabi’s heart lessened, softened by the sight in front of him. Poor guy just wanted to make a grand gesture. Granted, it wasn’t one she expected, but still…

And he asked for _permission_. Though that probably was the right thing to do, so that doesn’t count as a grand gesture either…

_Oh, to hell with this_ , Hanabi thought as she finally filled in the paper and handed it to Sir Hanzo, who was still sitting near her. “This won’t affect my grade, won’t it?”

“What? Of course not,” He said, folding the paper closed. Clearly he wasn’t going to check it after she left, how chivalrous. “…Do you want it to?” He always wore a mask to class, but Hanabi could almost imagine the corner of his lips curling up in a smirk.

“Dumbass,” She said compulsively, before realizing what she just said. Her eyes widened in nervousness—

"—Only for you, Miss Hanabi." He winked at her. _Winked. What a flirt_ —

"Ah... I'll be going, then," Hanabi said, feeling her face flush for what seemed the millionth time. She quickly gathered up her things, bowing slightly at the teacher for good measure, before heading to the door.

“Oh, and Miss Hanabi…” Sir Hanzo turned around from his seat to face Hanabi. “… Do tell your classmates there will be an actual quiz next meeting, yeah? I’ve been going to easy on them.”

“Will do, sir.”

She left the classroom and closed the door behind her—only to get down and peer from the classroom’s windows. The glass was pretty thick, and the blinds were down, but she found relatively wide spot and looked on.

He had taken off his mask and Hanabi finally saw his face—just as handsome as she had imagined. A small smile crept up on his face as he read the open note, and Hanabi’s heart fluttered.

Maybe she had answered right, after all.

• ━━━━━••●•• ━━━━━•

_Blue Buff Café, this Saturday, 10 am_

_Yes __ ✓_*

_No _____

_*I’d rather you call me Hanzo then._

• ━━━━━••●•• ━━━━━•

_Moniyan University Faculty Chat_

_Khufra sent a picture_

_Khufra: WTH did Esme just send to me_

_Khufra: That @Hanzo boy is dating a student_

_Khufra: A STUDENT_

_Eudora: You mean that Hanabi girl from Civil Eng_

_Khufra: YES_

_Eudora: OMG_

_Eudora: FINALLY_

_Eudora: @Hanzo, congratulations!_

_Eudora: @Alice you owe me 20 bucks_

_Gord: cool_

_Pharsa: Yes I quite agree… finally_

_Leomord: @Hanzo congrats my man always knew you had it in you_

_Khufra: Does @Tigreal know about this_

_Dean Tigreal: Of course I do, @Khufra._

_Dean Tigreal: He was very polite about the whole thing._

_Khufra: then why cant I date @Esmeralda shes a TEACHER_

_Dean Tigreal: …_

_Dean Tigreal: When you two stop making out in the janitor’s closet, I’ll allow you both to date._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
